In general, infrared (IR) imaging devices, such as IR cameras, are configured to produce images that graphically depict the amount of infrared radiation that is emitted or reflected by objects that are in the view of the camera. Since infrared radiation is emitted by all objects according to the black body radiation law, IR imaging devices have found uses in a wide variety of fields where traditional visible spectrum cameras will not suffice. Examples include firefighting, building maintenance, flame analysis, gas monitoring, semiconductor inspection, industrial machine vision, and even paranormal investigating.
While IR cameras are useful for capturing infrared images, these devices are usually rather large in size and relatively expensive to own. The large size is due to the nature of IR cameras which have imaging sensors with pixel sizes that are comparable to the wave-length of the IR radiation, e.g. 15-20 μm. Therefore, a high resolution camera can require approximately a 10 mm2 to 100 mm2 footprint just to accommodate the imager. IR cameras also require a lens to focus the infrared radiation onto the pixels. Lenses for IR cameras are expensive and also add to the size of the device.